Talas Isles
The Talas Isles are a group of islands located on the planet Cuocir. They form the shape of a large S that also somewhat resembles a dragon. The Isles are rather small in comparison to the planet yet they span corner end to corner end nearly 3,000 miles. The Isles are composed of 6 land masses of diverse environments. Some of the most notable things about the Isles would include the massive island city built atop the waves: Vehrod City, which is built on, below and above The sunken 7th isle Tala Idgin. This immense city is home to many of the more renowned criminals and crime organizations, which seem to rule the city with an iron fist. Of the 6 islands above sea-level each is home to many different tribes. Though hundreds of thousands of people reside on each island, the majority on each has created the ongoing belief that the island is reffered to a specific element regarding its majority population. Ie: Genyi houses more fire types, while Idgin is home to the water-folk. This belief is more or less true, regarding that the majority of the population is of a specific race, there are still many different types of people living there. Places Tala Genyi Regarded as the Island of fire, despite having the least number of volcanoes present. This large island makes up the top curve of The S, the south eastern area making up the large forest covering one end of the land. Present near the base of the top spike on The S, a large clear lake resembling an eye lies hidden in the trees, granting any of those who can find it amazing healing properties, the lake is guarded by a giant shadow squid. Tala Roshan The Island of Stone, and the Mountains of Wind, this island lies to the south west, a smaller rocky landscape permeates this island, jagged cliffs and thousands of massive mountains litter its surface, hundreds which reach above the first cloud line. Many windriders have made these mountaintops their homes, sailing above the solid stones and mines below completely free. While on the ground, the island houses and runs the Isles primary mint, and distribution plant. All currency is mined and crafted here, specially made so that no-one can duplicate it, yet not so complex as that it is difficult to make. Tala Idgin The Sunken Island to the far South, mainly known for being water oriented, this island and its corresponding giga-city are home to a large number of stone and metal tribes people, the stonefolk residing in the physical island hundreds of feet beneath the waves in cities built throughout its under structure, and the metal tribe living in the floating giga-city, building and inventing everyday. Tala Thea This island boasts the most Land Coverage of all the islands in the archipelago. The humongous forests that dominate its surface earn its title justly. The Great Jungle. The swamp located to the south west dips far enough from the mainland down to be below sea level during a high tide. the giant roots of a vast network of super giant trees house some of the most interesting creatures in Talas, some even state that they have seen a Legendary Dragon in these parts. Tala Veron This Island is as dangerous as the most deadly of nightmares. The Hell Land to the west is riddled with razor cliffs and crevasses, intertwining tunnels and mountain caves, ravines full of corpses and skeletons, this harsh landscape breeds many monstrous creatures. Requiring a spine of iron and wits sharp as a sword to survive, very few make this treacherous island there home, and fewer still come to visit. With a desert made of toxic gas and a lethal boneyard in the sea, the few goods if any that come from here are almost not worth the challenge of collecting them. The island's most prominent feature past all the death, and danger resides: The highest mountain ever. Two immense peaks stand side by side, the first stretching its way through two cloud lines, and the second reaching upwards through 5 more still. Many say this godly mountain reaches all the way to space. A hidden secluded cliff side city exists on the north western side of the island the only area of the entire island which houses a green jungle. The small area is almost impossible to find, requiring a navigator to lead you through the winding sub surface caves. (Or just dumb luck.) Inaccessible otherwise due to the dangerous winds storms surrounding the island as well as lethal waters in a dangerous section of the boneyard. Tala Pollux The Chemical Island located in the north, this island has both suffered and prospered from its numerous experimental science attempts, which have both scarred and blessed what is left of its landscape. On each coast both land based and sea based massive metal cities cover every square inch of land from coast to coast, forming a valley in the center. This valley being the former dump site for toxic and radioactive chemicals, often spawns genetic hybrid mutants and has been fenced off entirely, while the northern cliff side has become the new dump. All the trash that accumulates washes back ashore, forming mounds and islands of garbage in the waters and the coastline for hundreds of miles. Tala Bellax South of Genyi yet north west of Pollux, the lush tropical island of Tala Bellax is renowned for its relaxing aura. The Vacation Island welcomes all to its dense forest, and beautiful coral reefs. Small villages in the many forests house secrets from long before, when the gods were young, and legends weren't told they were made. *Gambiti's Grotto/ Archini In the center of the Talas isles there was once a great island that was beautifully ornate with large arches and beautiful structures that helped all the surrounding islands prosper. Housing a secret power that helped the world and everyone in it. The land was attacked and held as prisoner by a powerful villain, who wanted the ancient power for himself, the kind people knew if the power was misused the wielder would be consumed by the very power he/ she sought. Leading the warrior deep under the surface a group of monks who guarded the power revealed the secret to the villain, and true to the belief of the people, he was destroyed by the power he wished to use most. Though he was revived many years later and wielding only a fraction of the power he once had he then lived for thousands of years attempting to find the hidden area once again. His evil then corrupting the place of good, a great cataclysm befell all those who lived in the prosperous land, the island was enveloped in stone 500 feet thick and plunged to the bottom of the sea its people trapped and made to suffer for scarring the world in such a manner. Plagued with the same evil that corrupted their city the land was forgotten from memory and record for nearly 5,000 years, waiting to be uncovered, to be rediscovered and set free. Talarion To the Eastern most point of the map, Talarion is a waning crescent moon shape, with a sun like island in the middle as well as a single star like island on the open side of the crescent. The large curvature of the island is composed of thousands of large and small volcanoes, creating a massive heat barrier that few can cross unscathed. The Island is believed to be vacant due to its Volcanic ring as well as its distance from the main isles, yet there are inhabitants who simply do not visit the main isles, preferring solitude to social activity. Pirate Cove/ Merigani Is. This island is located directly to the south of Tala Thea, the island is mostly composed of desert, and mountain, having no distinct lakes, rivers or any sources of water other than the ocean. The islands here are plagued with pirates in massive numbers, the Main cove of the island is protected by a large gate which is raised from beneath the waves between 3 small islands via watch towers and giant gears. After the net is successfully raised the massive metal pipes release a small amount of gas from vents which pen when exposed to oxygen, the gas is then lit aflame by the guards at the watch towers. This large defense protects the main harbor in which the majority of pirates who dwell here can trade freely without intervention of The Navy of The Talas Isles. The southern harbor is home to The Pirate Court, a stack of broken ships on a large outcropping rock, the Pirates will dock here in times of great distress and formulate plans. Of the Many coves and Islands under control of pirates this small area is only referred to Pirate Cove by the inhabitants of Talas. The Pirates who have made it their home call it by its true name: Merigani Island. World's Center World's Center is point located on the Talas Island of Veron, the largest mountain, which rises through the clouds is actually an entrance way to a secret cavern miles below the surface that connects to the sunken dome of Gambiti's Grotto as well as the rooms in which The Pools of Eternity lie. These sacred pools of energy grant the recipient of their power immense life, strength, wisdom, and spirit. Making whom ever finds them almost immortal, people who drink from the fountains which form in the middle of each pool can gain attributes which make their traits better than ever before nearly 500X as much as they were at normal standards. Everyone who drinks from the pools is judged by their moral center, if you are inherently good the pools will make you better, if you bad, they will make you worse. Any person who drinks from all 5 pools at once will gain the powers of a god, becoming almost unstoppable. Only by the destruction of the body in which the powers reside is the god vulnerable.